Brown Hair and Blue Eyes
by MandasPandas1011
Summary: This is a revamp of o story I introduced on my old account GSRSmackedHiphuggers. It had been 5 years since he had seen her. 5 long years and he was finally going to reunite with her. Little does he know she has been hiding a secret from him, but he is soon gonna come face to face with it. Contains some coarse language and mature themes.
1. Prologue

_**MP- Hello everyone. A little backstory before we get into this. This is a revamped version of a story I wrote on my first account GSRSmackedHiphuggers. You don't need to have read that one to understand. This is a completely new look at the story with the same old storyline. Secondly, I love CSI, but after Grissom left it went downhill. So this is an AU that happens after Sara's departure in season 8. I hope you enjoy if you like please favourite this story it would be deeply appreciated. 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, other than ones I have created. All copyrighted CSI characters are owned by CBS and the talented writers and creators of this series. **_

Brown Hair, Blue Eyes

By: MandasPandas1011

Prologue

"Gil, I can't!"

Sara's voice was strained, tears flooded down her cheeks. Her breathing was coarse and haggard. They had been fighting for over an hour now. Gil stared at the floor, memorizing the carpet pattern for the hundredth time that day. He looked up only when she had let out soft wheezing noises. He saw that she was now crumpled in a ball against the wall, head in her hands, convulsing in sobs. Tears started falling down his face, a deep sigh of defeat escaping his lips.

"I can't live without you," he exclaimed, inching closer to her.

She looked up at him with wet puffy eyes. He couldn't bear to see her like this, it broke every inch of him. She stood up and walked towards him. Avoiding his gaze, she grabbed for his hand. She was shaking.

"Sara.." he started but was cut off by a small object being dropped in his hand.

He looked at his hand for a minute, her hands still clasping it. He slowly opened it to reveal what he was dreading. A small golden band with three small diamonds on it laid in his palm. He bit his lip in an attempt to control his emotions. Her hands dropped to her side, head still hanging low. He wanted nothing more than to pull into his embrace, soothe her worries like he always had. Looking up at her, he was almost shocked to see her looking back. He took her in for a moment, brown frazzled, her deep brown eyes now read from tear and her plump pink lips quivering from sorrow. He had done this to her. He had pushed her too far. He reached out a hand to pat her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"I'm so sorry Gil," she sobbed. "I just can't!"

With that, she turned and fled out the door. He jolted forward after her, but she couldn't seem to move his feet out of shock. She was gone. He was left standing in the middle of his hotel room, holding the ring he had pledged his love with. This ring was a symbol of his undying commitment to her. I commitment he knew he had disappointed when he asked her to come back with him. He stood staring at the empty doorway for a while. Eventually, he made his way to the couch and uncomfortably slipped off to sleep. Tossing, turning and mumbling her name into the empty room.

_6 weeks later_

"Okay," Sara sighed, taping her finger as her mom dragged out the conversation. "Okay, Mom!"

Her mother continued rambling on about other patients and their mischevious ways. Sara jumped down from the counter and readjusted the phone securely between her ear and shoulder. Flying open the cupboard doors and rummaged through for a snack. She eyed a bag of microwave popcorn and pulled it out. She shut the doors and made quick work of the popcorn packaging. Listening to her mom still accusing her roommate Helen of hoarding all the chess pieces, she popped the popcorn hastily into the microwave. It always seemed to feel ten times longer for things to cook when your starving. Finally, after what felt like a century, the machine beeped. She flung open the door and carefully pulled the bag out.

"I am sure the orderly's will have a talk with her mum." she smiled. moving into the living room. "Just let them know your complaints."

She pulled open the bag and pulled the top open. The warm buttery scent wafted up to her nostrils. Suddenly, a knot pulled in her stomach and was making its way up her throat. She lunged up from the couch, and with her phone still in hand, ran into the bathroom. She then proceeded to empty her breakfast into the toilet. She heaved for a few minutes, before finally rolling back on her heels. She leaned onto the tub, her breath was heavy and she wiped a few tears from her eyes. She could hear her mothers muffled voice repeating her name on the phone, which was lying face down beside the toilet. She reached over and picked it up, placing back up to her ear.

"Yeah.." she coughed, her throat felt thick. "Yeah, sorry mom. No, I think it's just the flu. Yep, I'll talk tomorrow and see you Thursday. Kay, Bye mom. I Love you too."

The phone beeped and she dropped her arm beside her. Closing her eyes, she let herself and her mind wander. A thought crept up in the back and she then jolted up to her feet at the thought of it.

"Shit!" she mumbled to herself.

She hastily put on her shoes and flung her door open. She made her way down to the street and next door to the small variety store. Pacing down the aisles, passing rows of chips and toilet paper, she finally made it to the right section. Her eyes darted over the pegs and pegs of products. Finally, she spotted the thing she was looking for, grabbing the box she made her way to the front. She dropped it onto the counter. The clerk took a look at it and gave Sara a huge smile. Sara avoided her gaze by rifling through the magazines. 'Izzy Delancy Memorial Album in the Works' read the cover of one. Sara shuddered with the remembrance of that case and its inevitable outcome. She peered down at the thin scars on her right arm.

"Is that everything?"

The young woman's voiced pulled Sara from her trace. She shook her head in confusion and then looked up at the clerk.

"Umm, yeah." she finally got out, reaching down in her pocket for her card.

She swiped the card and grabbed the white plastic bag from the counter. The clerk held out her receipt, she took it and thrust it into her pocket.

"Have a nice day!" the clerk called after Sara as she left the store.

She made her way back up to the apartment. Kicked her shoes off and proceeded down the hall to the bathroom. She made quick work of the packaging and threw it in the bin. Tossing the instructions in their as well. This had not been her first time with one of these. She sat down and thrust the plastic stick between her legs. Once she removed it, she looked down at her phone for the time. 5 minutes... she could do this. Flushing the toilet, she moved to leave the room, but something held her back. A thought, fear made her sit down on her rug. She tried to focus on anything but it, however, she was finding that fruitless. Finally after what seemed like ages her time was up. She just stared at it for a second, unwilling to touch it. She grabbed it slowly of the edge, almost as though it was going to jump at her. Clutching it to her chest, she took a deep breath. She finally took a look at it.

"Fuck..."


	2. Chapter 1

**_MP-Hey everyone. here is another chapter. I have been so excited to start writing again. I have a pretty busy with work and being a full time mom to a _****_rambunctious toddler. But I will try my hardest to stay on top of posting regularly. Enjoy and if you do don't forget to favourite and review. Tell me what you do and do not like about the story or what you hope to see in the upcoming chapters. Thnx_**

Brown Hair and Blue Eyes

By: MandasPandas1011

Chapter 1

_5 years later_

He pulled his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could tell how long he'd been at this for based on how deep the indent was. It had been about 3 hours according to the sizable dip in his skin. He gently fell backward, the chair catching him. He sighed keeping his eyes closed, tilting his head back. He had started to doze off when a gentle tap drew him out of his drowse. He blinked one eye opened and saw Catherine standing in the doorway. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up. She gave him a small chuckle at his present state. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Care to share what you find so amusing?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"How long have you been at this Gil?" she questioned, entering the office.

She began to organize the frazzled papers o his desk. He sat watching her for a few minutes. He seemed far away, it was only when she said his name for the third time. He answered.

"Hmm..?" he managed to get out.

"It's just a schedule Gil," she said, concern in her voice. "No need to overwork yourself."

"I have to get this right, Cathrine," he explained.

"And why exactly have you decided now is the time to take a vacation?" she questioned, peering over his shoulder at the schedule he was writing up. "You haven't had a vacation in 5 years Gil, minus a few lectures or conferences here and there. You have well over 6 months stacked up. What are you going to do for 6 months, Gil?"

He stared up at her for a minute, opening his mouth as if to reply, but looked back down at his paperwork.

"You're going to see her right?" she exclaimed, staring at him as his body went rigid. "Sara?"

He pursed his lips and pretended to ignore that she had mentioned her name. He shuffled uncomfortably in his chair, feeling her eyes burning into him like lava. She swung around the desk and plopped herself in the chair in front of his.

"Gil," she started, choosing her words carefully. "She's clearly moved on. Why haven't you?"

The room was silent. The tension was building up as she just sat staring and him.

"Because I can't Catherine!" he blurted out in a raised voice. "I can't! It is agony for me to wake up every morning without her. Everything reminds me of her and what we had. Hell, even my own dog still goes by the same routine she used to. No matter how many times I've tried to change it. He wakes when she woke, Naps when she'd napped and eats when she ate. I can't live every day knowing how much I pushed her. I hurt her Catherine, I hurt her so badly. I cannot live with the guilt of that. I wake up almost every night reaching out for her."

He had tears coming down his face at this point, she quickly got up and went to his side. She placed a loving arm around his shoulder. He leaned into her, his sobs slowly subsiding.

"I have to apologize to her, Catherine," he said, clearing his throat.

"I know Gil," she sighed, patting his arm. "Good luck my friend!"

_1 week later_

Gil took a deep breath as he exited the bustling airport. Despite him taking the earliest non-stop flight out, the almost 2-hour trip seemed exhausting. He didn't like flying much, preferred ground travel. He cleared his head with every breath of outside air. The air was warm for an April morning, but he welcomed the nice warmth to the cool air of the aircraft. Finally, he walked over to the taxi line, which was thankfully short. Workers were moving people fast and soon he was on the way to the hotel.

"What brings you to SanFran?" the driver gleamed into the rearview mirror.

"I'm visiting an old friend," Gil answered politely, not really wanting to make conversation.

"That's why I came too," he laughed heartily, rhythmically slapping his hand on the steering wheel. "Been here 10 years now!"

Gil gave a little chuckle, shifting his legs into a better position. The cramped back seat of the car smelled musty as though it had not been cleaned in a while. The hot black leather seats clung to Gil's sleeveless arms and pulled on the skin. The floor mats were full of dirt, wrappers and various pieces of garbage. Something caught Gil's eye and he reached down and picked something up. When he straightened up he noticed the driver looking at him in the mirror, one eyebrow raised questioningly. He raised his fingers where the small coin was pinched in his fingers.

"Aw, lucky penny!" the driver exclaimed, turning his full attention to the road. "That is a good find, my friend!"

"I'll say," Gil chuckled. "I'm probably going to need all the luck I can get."

"So it is a lady friend," he answered. "Why else would you be needing luck?"

Gil shifted uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding the eyes of the driver. The driver just laughed.

"Let me guess," he began, smiling at Gil. "You probably had a pretty serious relationship with this woman. Then you guys got in a fight, a big one. You both said things you shouldn't have. Things got pretty heated, one of you stormed out. Now it's been a few years and you're deciding it's time."

Gil was shocked to have his situation so bluntly laid out in front of him. He looked up at the driver who was returning a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright man," he continued. "I heard many tales of heartbreak. I am a particularly good listener if you'd like to lay it all out. I will tell no living soul, taxi's honour."

Gil decided that this was a better time than any to clear his head of the past, allowing him to live in the present. Gil spoke to the driver for the next 35 mins of he and Sara's romance. Their humble and flirtatious beginnings to the intense and heartbreaking final days. The end of their tale finishing just as the taxi approached the main door to his hotel. He felt lighter somehow, just speaking openly to a complete stranger helped lighten his mood. He unclipped his seat belt and exited the door. The driver had exited with him and was opening the trunk to remove his luggage. The bellhops swooped over and escorted the luggage inside, Gil turned to the driver.

"Farewell." he smiled, bowing his head slightly. "Thank you for listening."

"Farewell, my friend." He smiled, opening his door. "I hope that you a Sara can be good again." \

With that, he slipped in the taxi. Gil made his way into the hotel and up to the front desk. Check-in process was fairly quick and painless. Soon he was laying on his bed staring up at the intricate crown molding on the ceiling. He looked over at the clock adjacent the bed.

10:37 AM

He got up, grabbed his coat and exited the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**MP-Hello everyone, it hasn't been that long. I had some extra time this morning while Hubby and baby were still sleeping and had some inspiration to pop out a new chapter. I hope you like this one, I know I left on a bit of a cliffhanger with the last one, I would probably get used to that lol. Anyways, if you do like this chapter, please leave me a review letting me know what you did like. Tell me what you wanna see from this story in the future. If you're enjoying this story so far, feel free to favourite and follow to be alerted when a new chapter comes out. Thnx **

Brown Hair and Blue Eyes

By: MandasPandas1011

Chapter 2

His hands trembled excitedly as he approached the apartment block. He was hoping that she hadn't moved. When he had opened up the phone book, her number and name had been listed the same. He got out of the taxi, waved the driver adieu and turned to the large apartment complex. It was a tall, grey stone building, with what looked like hundreds of balconies. He made his way up to the door and slipped into the entryway. He looked through the directory and to his relief there it was. S. Sidle. His heart pounded as he reached over to push the buzzer, but a thought pulled him back. What was he about to do? Would she even let him up?

"Doors open dear," a small voice came from behind him.

He turned to see a small older woman propping the door open. She had a small poodle by her feet who was pawing at the ground excited to go out. Gil hurried to the door, relieving the woman from its weight.

"Thank you ma'am" he smiled, going to slip inside.

"You're that Grissom boy." she stopped him, giving a small chuckle. "I remember you."

He was shocked that anyone would've remembered him, from all those years ago. He gave her a small smile, and she returned it.

"My name is Mabel Cross," she introduced herself. "I am Miss Sara's neighbour. We meet a few times."

"Oh, yes Mrs. Cross," he remembered. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You as well," she grinned. "They have been expecting you for quite a while now."

He looked at her puzzled. They, but before he could question her the small dog gave a bark.

"Well, must be going" she waved. "Winnie here must relieve himself."

With that she slipped outside, Gil just stared at the void where she had once stood for a few minutes. He pondered what the woman had said, he was shaken from his thought when the elevator beeped. He turned quickly and ran for the elevator, making it just in time before the doors shut. He pushed the button for the 8th floor. It was so like Sara to live in the center of the building. Not low enough to worry about intruders coming in from the ground, yet not high enough to make exit impossible in case of a fire. She always thought out scenarios like that for every situation, that was something he truly admired about her. The elevator screeched to a halt, Gil looked up and realized this was his floor. He excited as the doors opened and he was in a familiar hallway. The bright orange carpet was as vibrant as it had been in his memories. Mixing with the textured cream yellow wallpaper, it was like he was stepping back into the past. He remembered walking down these halls many times, all the way down to the end and to the left. There it was, behind this door was her. He gulped staring at the metallic gold numbers.

"Here we go," he sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind.

He reached up and grabbed onto the knocker, It took all his mental strength to finally knock it. His hand quickly fell to his side, as he stood there. It seemed like ages, he waited filled with anticipation. He heard a shuffling from inside and brief muffled voice calling from inside. A knot turned in his stomach, as footsteps approached the door. He heard a fumbling with the knob and saw it turning ever so slightly. Soon the door lurched forward, but the sight he saw on the other side had not been what he was expecting.

"Hello," a small sweet voice answered.

There in the doorway was a small girl in pink and purple flannel pajamas. Her hair was brown and the long strands were sticking up in a crazy fashion. She stared up to him and gave him a small smile, a Sidle smile. It, however, was her eyes that caught her attention. Dazzling blue orbs that caught the light in a way that only cause them to be brighter. He knew these eyes well, as they were the same eyes that greeted him in the mirror every morning. He finally spoke.

"Hello," he smiled back, leaning down slightly. "Is there a Sara that lives here?"

The girl turned back into the apartment and then back to him.

"My mommy currently in the shower," she said, placing a small leg in front of the door in an attempt to keep it open.

Gil placed a hand on the door to steady it an gave her a smile.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she continued. "I can tell here you came by. Name, please?"

"Gil," he chuckled.

The girl looked shocked, cocked her head to the side and she stared at him. She reached up her tiny hands and placed them on his face. He stood frozen unsure what to do, as she traced every crease. She looked into his eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

"Daddy?"

He looked and her in udder shock. Quickly, grabbed onto his shirt and was pulling him into the apartment. He followed and was soon standing in the front hallway. She let go of his shirt and he straightened up. She walked forward and then spun around.

"Shoes off please," she ordered. "Then you can sit on the couch. I'll be right back."

He did as the girl told him and then wandered over to the couch. She had run down the hallway and disappeared down the end. He sat there, his mind going a mile a minute. What had just transpired in the last 5 minutes? He could hear the girl shouting at the end of the hall where he knew the bathroom was.

"Mommy, Mommy," her voice excited and urgent. "Daddy's Back, Daddy's Back."

The pipes lurched with the sound of the shower being shut off. The metallic screeching of the curtain being thrown back, followed closely by wet feet hitting the tile and squishing towards the door.

"Mommy, Mommy," she said as the door clicked open.

"What is it, Eliza?"

She straightened at the sound of her voice, with its smooth tone. Even if she sounded annoyed, it was still as sweet as ever. The hairs on his arms stood up and heard footsteps coming closer towards him. They finally came into view, little Eliza pulling her mother by the sleeve of her robe. She hadn't noticed him right away, she was attempting to scold her daughter for interrupting her shower.

"Eliza," she scoffed. "What could be so importan.."

She looked up and saw him there. A lump formed in her throat, her mind raced. She was unsure how to feel, so many emotions were bubbling up inside her. He just stared at her taking every inch of her perfect form in. He got up and walked towards her. Before she could protest he had her wrapped up into his arms and she just melted way into him. They stood there a minute before either one could speak.

"Gil," Sara sniffled tears in her eyes.

"I missed you Sara!" he interrupted, squeezing her tighter.


	4. Chapter 3

**MP- Hey yall, sorry its been a while. Have had a crazy few months between starting a new job, getting married and having a headstrong, sassy toddler. Life is needless to say hectic., but I found some time to crank this out for you. Not sure when I'll post again as I am moving next month, but I'll try my best. Thanks so much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Brown Hair and Blue Eyes

By:MandasPandas1011

Chapter 3

They stood there intertwined in each other's arms for what seemed like ages. He felt a light grip at his knees and looked down to see Eliza attempting to embrace as well. He released his grasp from Sara and knew exactly what he wanted to do. He leaned down and scooped to little one up in his arms. She giggled gleefully and nuzzled into his chest. A warm happy feeling was welling up inside him, causing tears to form in his eyes. This was his daughter, his own flesh and blood.

"Gil," Sara's voice broke his thoughts. He looked over to her tear-stained face. "I think we should talk."

"I suppose we should," he smiled, loosening his tight grip on Eliza. "I think it best if you get dressed first, dear, I don't want to be distracted."

His words and a playful grin caused her to snort. He had never changed, had he. He reluctantly put Eliza back onto her feet. She tried to oppose the loss of contact by clinging to his leg.

"Eliza," Sara scolded. "Release him."

"No!" she exclaimed, gripping tighter to him. She was scowling up at her mother.

Sara looked at her, one eyebrow raised. Gil removed her tiny hands and knelt in front of her. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and brushed back a strand of her long brown hair. How much she reminded him of her strong-willed, stubborn mother.

"Eliza," he smiled, her name rolled off his tongue in the most beautiful way. "Your mommy has to get dressed and then we are going to have a grown-up talk. While she's getting dressed, would you like to give me a tour? It's been a while since I've been here."

The girls face lit up and she nodded wildly. She grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him over to the front hallway. He turned back, but Sara had already disappeared down the hallway.

"This is the hallway," Eliza began, emphasizing the space by gliding her arms through the air. "This is where the coats and shoes go. Those purple butterfly ones are mine."

He smiled at her as they moved into the living room.

"This is the living room, those couches are soft. They don't hurt your bum. My nana's couch hurts my bum all the time."

They moved on to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen home of the fire monster," she scowled, pointing to the oven. "He lives in that cave. Mommy says there's no monster, but I know there is I've heard him in here."

"I'm sure he exists" he winked at her.

They moved quickly out of the kitchen and down the hallway. They stopped in front of what he knew to be Sara's bedroom. He could hear her bustling around inside.

"That's mommy's room," she continued. "She has the bounciest bed."

She motioned for him to lean down, he complied. She cupped her hands around his ear and leaned in.

"She also has your sweater on the bed in there. I know she sleeps with it, makes her safe. Or so she says."

He looked at her shocked, Sara had always been so strong. Sure she had broken her walls down around him, but it always seemed she had at least a few still up. They moved on with the tour squeezing into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"This is the bathroom," she smiled and ran to the small tub. "This is the best tubby ever. Here are all my toys."

She pointed to an armada of 20 ducks and varying sea creatures. She then pushed past him and disappeared into the room next door. He followed her path and was led into what he could only assume was her bedroom. The walls were painted a pale purple which hosted an array of butterfly decals on them. Toys lined the walls and in the corner was a small four-poster bed with a white canopy.

"This is my room!" she yelled excitedly, running loops in the center. "This is Boo, he is my first and favourite toy ever."

She held up large, multicolored, raggedy caterpillar. She proceeded to point out and name of every toy in the room. He listened intently, washing as her eyes lit up when her favourites came along. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to Sara smiling at her.

"Eliza, love," she addressed, the girl looking up at her. "Gil and I need to have that talk now. Can you play in her for a while and I'll get you for lunch."

"Okay Mommy," she smiled. "Okay Daddy"

Sara lightly guided him out of the room and out to the living room. He made his way over to the couch and sat down. She looked at him nervously and he patted the space side him. She complied with his request and soon joined him. They both sat for a few moments, each not sure how to continue. Finally, Sara gained enough courage to speak.

"Gil," she began, her voice dry and breaking. "I don't really know what to say."

He could see her struggling to keep her composure. His feelings were a bit mixed up as well, he was unsure how to feel. He was happy, upset, angry, confused and all the emotions were trying to speak all at once. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He turned his body towards hers.

"Why don't we start from the beginning?" he gave her a small smile." How old is Eliza? When did you find out?"

"She's 3," she sighed, rubbing her hands uncomfortably. "She'll be 4 on the 1st of July. I found out about 6 weeks after our big fight."

He winced at the painful memory, the hurt and anger welling back up inside him. He managed to push it back down, reminding himself to be calm. He looked back over at her and he could tell she'd noticed. She always could tell when he was struggling.

"I know you are angry," she continued. "You have every right to be. I understand if you want to yell and scream at me. I know I've hurt you pretty badly and this just takes the cake for stupid things I've done. I.."

She was interrupted by his hand grasping onto her trembling one. She hadn't noticed the tears in her own eyes spilling out onto her legs. She looked over to him, his eyes were filled with a mix of hurt and concern. Her heart broke for him and she erupted into a fit of sobs. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close to him.

"I'm so sorry Gil!" she sobbed. "I really wanted to tell you, I did. So many times I picked up the phone to make that call. I could never bring myself to dial. I felt so heartbroken and unworthy of your love at that point. I knew how much I hurt you and I felt as though you'd probably never want to see me. "

Her body was heaving with sobs as she buried her head in her hands.

"I didn't help that the only time I did get the courage to call, Catherine had told me how heartbroken you were and that it would be best if I just moved on."

"What!" he exclaimed loudly.

Her head shot up at the anger in his voice.

"Why would she do that? She knew how I felt. That I was waiting for you to call. How could she?"

He was up on his feet and pacing.

"Don't blame her Gil. She's your best friend, she was only trying to help ease your pain." She sighed, tears finally stopping. "I was a mess Gil. I had just had Eliza when I called. She was asleep in the back of the car, I had our suitcases packed and I was pulled into the Olive Garden parking lot. I was sobbing cause I was about to drive with my newborn all the way to Vegas. It was late when I called, you were out on the case. Cathrine answered and I just cried. I didn't get to explain myself, she knew it was me and she told me to move on. I foolishly assumed that meant that you had. She didn't know Gil. "

He sat on the edge of the ottoman in front of her and placed her hands in his.

"Well," he sighed deeply. "Miss Sidle, I promise to you from this day forward. I will be here for both of you. For better or worse. "

She smiled at him and he pulled her in for a hug. It seemed like an eternity being wrapped in her arms, Gil never wanted to leave this spot. She pulled away gently and sighed.

"I need to start on lunch," she stood and made her way over to the kitchen.

He followed her and sat on the stool at the small breakfast bar.

"So ask me anything you want." she smiled, rifling through cupboards for a pan.

He sat and thought for a moment. There were so many things he wanted to ask. A big one was very prominent in his mind, but it was far too early to ask. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"How was your pregnancy?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It was a nightmare. Truly! I was sick from 5 weeks to 42 weeks. I was hospitalized twice from being so dehydrated from vomiting. I still can't smell onions cooking without feeling a little queasy. Other than the vomiting, things were okay. I was lonely. Spoke a lot to my bump. She went over her due date by 2 weeks. So needless to say I was miserable till she came."

He gave her a half-hearted smile, the thought of her in pain made him sad. She noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"It's alright though," she gave him a smile. "It was 6 days after she was born. I had just gotten back home from my Olive Garden excursion. I was laying on the couch she was in the bassinet beside me. I was just staring at her sleeping, and she smiled. At that point, I knew I had to do this for her."

He laughed and looked up at her. They shared a moment and just smiled at each other.

"Well lunch is ready," Sarah smiled.

She placed three grilled cheeses on the counter.

"I'll go get Eliza." He smiled at her.


End file.
